Be Good Or Be Gone
by yo grey
Summary: Having been expelled from boarding schools to boarding schools, Gregory House's mother enrolled him to Rottendale Academy where, unbeknownst to him, his world is about to be shaken up by the people he's going to meet. AU.
1. Chapter 1: Moving in

**A/N: **Since both my college roommate and I found out that we're both obsessed with certain tv shows, I, in all my constant fangirling in the dorm room which I believe nobody understands but nobody dismisses either, have influenced her with Grey's Anatomy which she is now obsessed with too. And with all her constant crying over House MD, I figured it might be good cus she tends to cry-laugh when she's watching it. Anyway, she's graduating from college this year and (well, I'm just a freshman so I've still got a long way to go) she left me with this gem of a show. Thanks, M.J.E!

**A/N:** All grammar and spelling mistakes are solely on me, unfortunately. Feedback of any sort would be highly appreciated (NO, REALLY, REVIEWS WILL BE HIGHLY GLORIFIED). Constructive criticisms are appreciated too, as long as they're not rude.

**DISCLAIMER:** That's why it's called FANFICTION, because it, devastatingly, doesn't belong to me! Unless, of course, David Shore is the one reading this, then in that case, MOVIE SEQUEL ABOUT HOUSE AND CUDDY PLS THANK YOU

* * *

A middle-aged brunette woman stepped out of the car and opened the door of the back seat which revealed a lousy-looking boy dressed in obviously expensive clothing lying down asleep with a really dark pair of sunglasses over his eyes. "Gregory, darling, we're here." She said in an English accent that entirely matched her light pink outfit that just screams business and money. "Greg." She nudged him.

The boy scrunched his nose and winced at the disturbance. "5 more minutes!"

"Is this any way to behave, Gregory?"

"Mum…"

The woman stared her down for a long time until he finally gave up and sighed. "Fine. I'll go if you go."

"You know, I would ACTUALLY walk you upstairs. Now, get down—" The mother started lovingly but was immediately cut off by her husband.

"Gregory," The father's steely voice rang through the car and the boy sighed annoyingly and stepped out of the car. "I don't have all the time in the world."

"I meant I'll go if you go home now." He explained.

The chauffeur started carrying Greg's suitcases to his room immediately after they have arrived and was bringing out the backpack by the time he was stepping out of the car.

The woman stared firmly at her husband who turned back into his phone after seeing the meaning in her stare. "Greg, hun," she said, her eyes soft and calm as she spoke to her son who stood straight but uninterested, "this is the only boarding school close to home that would want to entertain you. Be good this time." She pleaded.

Gregory House has been passed on from boarding school to boarding school all over the country. Rottendale Academy, however, is technically the closest, being just 8 states away. With his parents owning an international network of insurance companies, they tend to travel a lot all over the world, having then to have to leave their only son Gregory in a boarding school since he was 7. But despite his mother going along with her Dad from places to places, she is ultimately in a good relationship with her son, having to call every other day to check up on him.

He nodded once and she kissed him on his cheek and on the top of his head. His mother stepped out of his way to let him pass and into the school where two formal-looking women were waiting for him with a wide practiced smile plastered on their face.

"Mr. House." She greeted him and extended her hand for a shake, "I am Dr. Meredith Adler, the headmistress."

House took a deep breath and smiled brightly. _Might as well start now for whatever it's worth._ "Good afternoon, madam." He said in a perfect French accent and instead of shaking her hand, he reached for it and very lightly pressed his lips against it, then slowly stood back upright.

Dr. Adler smiled, pleased. "This is your class schedule and the room key for 203 which you would share with Mr. James Wilson. Would you want for Dorothy to accompany you to your room?" She offered, gesturing to the brunette behind her.

"Thank you but I do not want to be a bother; you seem to have a lot to do with the classes beginning tomorrow. I could manage; try to mingle with the others. Thank you, Dr. Adler. Have a good day." He said, very politely.

The blonde headmaster tilted her head a bit to the side, "Alright, then. Good luck, Mr. House. If you have any problem, I believe you can also find my office immediately. Welcome to Rottendale Academy."

With that, she and her assistant left House to enter the building alone.

* * *

Lisa Cuddy was lying flatly on her back when a loud knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts. More like kicking anyway. When she opened the door, it revealed her former roommate in 3-inch cream peep toe heels and a knee-length baby pink skirt with a white top and a matching baby pink cardigan trying to balance her hat and bag boxes that were piled up to her eye-level. "LISA!" She shrieked while striding inside the room and placing her things on her bed carefully and then rushing to her and hugging her tightly. "You should really have let me borrowed your leather skirt, would've gotten me laid faster during the break." She whispered excitedly.

"It was nice to see you too, Nora." Lisa smiled. Truthfully, it really felt good that she was seeing Nora again. Her perky roommate is also her bestfriend. They've been roomed together since freshman year and have been each other's confidant ever since; picking up each other's broken hearts and trash-talking whoever they're pissed off with, later then being each other's conscience and pointing out reasons why they should be this or try to cope with that, just to balance their minds.

* * *

"You…" A tall, well-built boy with his button downs untucked and a backpack slouched on his right shoulder paused at the door and leant on its frame. "…must be John Wilson."

The boy in glasses whose button downs have been perfectly tucked in under his jacket paused stacking his books along the little bookshelf above his desk to turn around and greeted the boy. "Actually it's JAMES Wilson." He smiled. _Not looking for a fight._ "Hi. You must be Gregory." He extended his hand and walked forward.

Greg looked down at his extended hand for a good minute and when the shorter man realized he wouldn't shake it, he laid it down and stepped back with an awkward smile. The other walked in and started inspecting the room. "Call me House."

"Well then, call me Wilson." He smiled and then turned back to stacking his books. After a long pregnant silence, he heard his new roommate flop down on his bed.

"If you don't mind me asking…" House trailed. _Could at least put down my pretences now. Can't be that bad, can it?_

Wilson turned around to look at him and flopped down on his bed too. "Anything." He smiled.

"Are you gay?" House blurted out.


	2. Chapter 2: Who Likes Who?

**A/N:** I didn't feel like the last chapter was really satisfying for a first chapter so I've decided to post this one like 5 days earlier. Anyway, I hope you remember Nora from the series, she's House and Wilson's next door neighbor who mistook them for gay lovers. The character was portrayed by Sasha Alexander. Ring any bells? Sasha is actually a Croatian-Serbian and can speak both fluently so I'm guessing I'm just basing this story's characters of Nora's on Sasha because the one on the series doesn't really have that much except she was friendly and quite perky. Nora's surname in this story, Gavrilović, is actually of Croatian origin but is more famously known as a sausage brand in Croatia. I admit that I have no idea who owns the company but I'm guessing someone from a family with that last name...? Haha! Fingers-crossed! Do I still make sense? Anyway, let's indulge ourselves in some Huddy fic, shall we?

**A/N:** All grammar and spelling mistakes are solely on me, unfortunately. Feedback of any sort would be highly appreciated (NO, REALLY, REVIEWS WILL BE HIGHLY GLORIFIED). Constructive criticisms are appreciated too, as long as they're not rude.

**Disclaimer:** Same old, same old, DUH.

* * *

"What?!" Wilson blurted out, dumbfounded. "No! How can you even say that?!"

House frowned, amusedly. It was pure curiosity. This is the first time he got stuck with a neat freak. "You're very well organized."

"I'm not gay." He retorted. "I have 2 sisters. I have to learn how to be organized or else they'd kick me out on the streets." He explained. "I'm _not_ gay. I'm totally into women."

"Okay." House said, calmly, almost sarcastically.

"You don't believe it, do you?"

"I do."

"Then why are you—" He started but immediately stopped as realisation dawned on him. "You're messing with me."

"I like making people feel uncomfortable."

They heard the clear ringing of church bells and Wilson scurried to the door, but not before turning back to his new roommate and asking, "Well, aren't you coming? Dinner is about to be served."

House stood up and they made their way out of the hallway and down to the ground floor where students are gathered about chatting on long tables arranged horizontally towards two long tables where the professors sat facing them all. He followed Wilson as he made his way down to a table and sat opposite two girls who are deeply engrossed in a conversation: a brunette whose locks flows freely behind her, wearing a red sweatshirt that shows off just enough cleavage to be considered decent and one with dirty blonde hair wearing a combination of white and pink and a pearl necklace around her creamy neck.

"Hey," Wilson approached them and the ladies turned their heads on to them to give them a smile and a nod. "Where are the others?"

The blonde answered, "They're either arriving later today or early tomorrow. Either way, I don't think they're joining us for dinner." She chanced a look at House and utter confusion was painted on her face for a split second before her brain started to register things. "You must be the new student. Hi, I'm Nora Gavrilović." She extended her hand across the table towards him with a big smile.

"House." He said confidently. "It's a pleasure to meet you, mademoiselle." Instead of shaking her hand, he kissed the top of it and looked up at Nora under his lashes which made latter blush.

They stared at each other for a moment before they were brought back to reality by Wilson clearing his throat. "Oh, this is Lisa Cuddy." She cocked her head towards the direction of the brunette beside her.

Lisa smiled politely towards him. Her gaze had been lingering on him since the moment he sat at the table, a bit upset at the very intimate moment he shared with her bestfriend.

"Your eyes…" House trailed, staring at Lisa.

"What about them?" She fired back self-consciously, her hand flying over to her face to feel if there was anything she should brush off.

House kept staring at her, the way she moved, the way her fingers caressed her face. "They're—"

A loud clinking of glass stole everyone's attention and they turned to face the front table where the headmistress is about to settle in to her seat. She cleared her throat and balanced her weight on both feet. "Good evening, everyone. Tomorrow marks the start of a new school year here at Rottendale. New schedules, new subjects, new professors, new friends, and lots of stories to be shared. But tonight, we could just have fun—be a little light—mingle." She smiled. She's strict but she had also been a teenager, perhaps, these children would not go unsupervised. "But everybody has to be inside their rooms before midnight or else you'll get punished." She warned and everybody's face turned serious. "But for right now, we should eat. C'mon, c'mon!" She bellowed happily at the servers who quickly responded, each pushing a trolley with a large bowl of pumpkin soup and trays of bread. Throughout the appetiser, the students and faculty staff fell back into their conversations.

"So… Is House really your first name?" Nora asked after her soup had been served to her.

The man in question looked up only to find the bluest pair of eyes he's ever seen staring back at him. But the owner of the eyes weren't the one who was talking to him so he had to tear his gaze away from Lisa's to answer the other woman. "It's my surname."

This time, it was the brunette whose forehead wrinkled in wonder. "Why do you want people to call you by your last name?"

He frowned, "The same reason you don't apply anything on your lips except lipgloss."

Her eyes widened in surprise, and almost choked on her soup, putting the spoon down and reaching for a napkin while Nora tapped her back softly. "How did you know that?!" She asked, bewildered and amused.

"Lucky guess." He smiled. If only she knew how observant he was, how he already deciphered things about her in the 15 minutes they sat together. He turned to Nora who was smirking at her friend who was half-embarrassed and half-amused at him. "Are you Croatian?"

"Sausages." She nodded with a smile. If Wilson and Lisa hadn't known about Nora's family history before, they'd think these two are on to some kind of alien vernacular. "I grew up flying between here and England, though. I only go home to Croatia during the first 2 weeks of summer. But I did learn how to speak Croatian. And Serbian, because they get too close. Anyway, enough about me!" She laughed. "How do you find the school so far?"

House put down his spoon and sipped a little water before wiping his lips with the napkin from his lap. "It's good. Wilson has been really kind." He patted Wilson's shoulder. "And I really like the view." He said, looking at the brunette in front of him. She felt his gaze boring holes through her face and when she looked up to meet his eyes, he turned to Nora and added, "I have a peculiar thing for nature."

"That's great! You can join the Biological Society then! Lisa here was last year's VP." She smiled, excitedly and leaned in to whisper in a low voice, "I have a good feeling she'll move up to just P this year."

"Nora." Lisa warned, blushing. She actually wants to be the president and she's got quite the feeling too, but she just don't want to get her hopes up.

"What?!" Nora retorted. "You know you are. As well as the next EIC of the school newspaper and," she paused to lean in to Lisa's ear and whisper the rest of the sentence, "the future girlfriend of the man in front of you." She earned a nudge from her friend who blushed profusely at the thing she heard.

The rest of the meal was engrossed in a playful conversation between the four: Nora chatting up House as if she's trying to get his whole history in one night and Wilson adding light drabbles while Lisa stayed silent as she felt her skin burning up at the intensity of House's stares.

* * *

Dinner went great and they spent the rest of the evening in balcony, talking, before they finally decided to turn in, all tired and wanted to be fresh for tomorrow's classes.

"Do you like him?" Nora asked her roommate loudly when she was lying down under the covers in her silk pyjamas, lights out.

Lisa stared at the lights from the window that's dancing at the ceiling. "Yeah, I guess. He's pretty nice."

"No, I mean, do you like _like _him?" She giggled.

"Uhm, hello?" She said with a hint of sarcasm. "We just met."

"I saw the way you were looking at each other. You like him don't you?" Nora giggled again.

She laughed nervously. "Okay, that is just plain ridiculous. First, I _was not_ looking at him like _that_. Second, he's new; I was observing him because who knows, he could be a good asset for any of the societies I'm in."

"That, huh?" Nora challenged, still laughing.

"Yeah! And third, I was too hungry to even look at him that much."

Nora gasped before erupting into a fit of giggles. "You lying piece of hot ass! You weren't starving! Hungry people look at their food. The only thing I saw in there was you looking at him like _he's_ the kind of food you're interested in."

"_I was not!_" Lisa gasped, horrified.

"Good night, Lisa." She said after sobering up.

"Night, Nora."

* * *

House and Wilson are laying under their covers in the dark, mentally preparing themselves for tomorrow. In the silence, they both knew the other wasn't asleep due to their breathing patterns. People who are asleep breathes long and deep. They wallowed in the silence until a deep loud sigh broke it.

"You like Nora don't you?"

"Yeah." Came a faint but clear answer.

* * *

**A/N:** Who's who?


	3. Chapter 3: No

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm one poor fellow, I barely own anything.

* * *

Basking in the sun and the whistling of the wind, he was broken from his reverie when the bells ring, requiring him to step inside Altman Wing and attend his classes. Greg pulled his tinted sunglasses from his face and took a good long look at the Victorian building. The architecture looks spectacularly old on the outside. He took a deep breath and put the glasses back on before standing up from his seat on a bench facing the lake, gathering his books, and starting to walk towards his new home for God knows how long before they kick him out again. "First day." He muttered under his breath.

The ringing of the bells become faint and faint as he slowly approach, the holy sound inch by inch being replaced by footsteps of the mass. He looked at the card in his hand. _Room 104 | Dutch| Miss Arya Williams_. He took off his sunnies, looked around and saw the same writings on the top of the maple-varnished door. Walking over to it, most of his fellow students are already sat down and some are beginning to do so. He looked for a familiar face, or just a friendly face, really, until someone suddenly appeared in front of him, startling him in the process. "Hey!" A blonde said with a smile on her face that instantly faded when she saw his eyes widen. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to." She explained shyly, "Anyway, I'm Allison Cameron. You must be the new kid."

"House." He shook the hand he hadn't noticed she extended.

She smiled wider, more confidently now. "You should really find the seat you want because in a minute, Ms. A is going to storm inside this room and you don't want to be standing for that." The tiny brunette explained, lifting both her eyebrows for desired effect. "Why don't you sit behind me? It's empty, anyway. C'mon."

He watched her walk away for a heartbeat before following her and right when he was sat and putting down his bag on his left side, Ms. A indeed walked in and all the chatters died down.

"Oy," The middle-aged brunette woman with big brown sparkly eyes and firmly lined lips called aloud with her big voice booming inside the classroom. "Oy, new lad," She addressed Greg's direction.

"Miss?" He answered politely and stood up when she nodded.

She eyed his slick attire from head to toe, his black trousers and pale brown button downs, the red, black and white stripes on his tie. The boy stood still and composed, his gaze never leaving her face. "You're the new lad, eh?" She said, laced with a heavy Dutch accent.

_Would I have stood up if I wasn't. My god!_ "Gregory House. Yes, miss." He answered politely.

"Very well, then." She said, and rounded to the front of her table before muttering exasperatedly, "God, hopelijk ben je geen idioot. (_God, I hope you're not an idiot._)"

The class shyly chuckled in unison in an attempt to hide their amusement as they watched the exchange between the professor and the newbie.

He nodded, his lips curving at the sides. "Dat hoop ik ook dat. (_I hope I'm not too_.)"

"Spreek je vloeiend Nederlands? _(Are you fluent in Dutch?)_"

"Zo zou ik graag denken, ja. Mijn opa en oma zijn als we hen bezoeken. _(I'd like to think so. My grandparents are Dutch, I had to be one too whenever we visit them in Holland.)_"

With an amused look at her face, Ms. Arya stared at him. "Huh…" She said, her head tilted. "Goed zo. Welkom bij Rottendale. _(Very well, then. Welcome to Rottendale.)_" She gestured for him to sit down and he did. Grabbing a book from her desk, she said aloud, "Open jullie leerboek op bladzijde 11. _(Turn your textbooks on page 11.)_"

* * *

The bell had just rung and the students are scurrying out of 104 as he was too when Allison called his name out. "Gregory!"

He huffed and turned around. It's not like he finds her annoying, he just isn't really used to people being this nice to him. "Hey," he said when she halted beside him, slightly out of breath from walking over too fast.

"Is it okay to call you Gregory?" She smiled, "'Cause you introduced yourself earlier as House and I just thought…" She trailed, her face in an expression of _oops I'm talking too fast_.

"House is fine." He smiled politely, not wanting to scare someone who's only trying to be nice to him. Not yet, anyway. From the looks of it, she seems too fragile. As if she might break on a single wrong word he would say or a wrong quirk of the side of his mouth. And he's certainly not the one to do so on his first day. God, the fit his father would throw if he gets expelled just a few hours into his new boarding school would putting an unending smile on his face. But the disappointment in his mom's would send him into a guilt trip, and he's not just in for that.

"Where's your next class? Mine's Anatomy in 106." She asked and guided him out of the room.

Bringing out the small card from his pocket, he shared it with her. "I guess we have the same thing."

She smiled brightly, her pearly whites sparkling. "That's good! Ms. B is really great. I had her for biology last year too. She's _awesome_. Although, you should never come unprepared for her class, otherwise, she'll grill you to ashes." She stated, whispering closer to him as they both made their way to 106.

Inside the room, his eyes landed on someone familiar, the girl who caught his eyes at dinner. She's talking to a blonde boy, who's sat in front of her but turned his chair towards her, at the front left of the classroom beside the large expanse of windows that gives them a clear view of the green lawn outside. She looked up and glanced at his direction, her face instantly lighting up in recognition and a smile crawls into her face. "Hey!" She called and waved at him.

"You know her?" Allison asked.

He nodded and smiled at Nora before explaining to the blonde beside him, "We met at dinner last night."

"Well, come on then!" She smiled and tugged at his hand, leading him into the small group.

"Hey," he said to the group, but more to Nora who still has that smile on her face. He kept looking at her, studying her physique, the way the sunlight bouncing from the wide clear window makes a halo around her face.

Allison quickly sat down beside Nora and crossed her legs. "Found him in my Dutch class."

"How did he do?" Nora asked excitedly.

The blonde pouted and hummed, "Mmm, not much. He sassed her a little."

House settled on an empty chair behind Allison and smiled as the three looked at him. "Atta boy!" Nora clapped playfully.

"Robert." Allison said flatly, not a hint of amusement or perkiness in her face. Instead there were traces of awkwardness and seriousness.

"Allison." The blonde boy responded, his thick Australian accent laced with the same amount of awkwardness.

Allison's eyes shot to House's as she remembered to introduce him to the blonde boy making snarky faces towards her. "House, this is," She cleared her throat.

"Robert Chase." He finished for her and nodded at House which the latter politely returned.

House cleared his throat. "So you two were a thing, huh?" He asked unceremoniously.

"Oh no, what did you two do again?" Lisa asked bluntly as she approached the little group, laying her book and notebook on Allison's desk.

"Nothing." They both answered at the same time.

"Oh, for God's sake! This fight is so last school year. Please get those sticks out of your asses." She sighed, annoyed, before nudging Allison in the elbow, silently asking her to get out of the seat.

If he was being honest, she's becoming a puzzle to him. Lisa. Last night she could be mistaken as a mute, and now she's breathing fire on every damn thing. Maybe she's just had those days, phases, or whatever they call it. Right then and there, she's slowly crawling her way into his list of the most interesting things.

"Woah, who pulled at your pigtails?" Nora asked, smirking, as her bestfriend dropped down beside her with a scowl on her face.

Lisa released a groan of disgust as she turned on them, her eyes narrowed into thin slits. "The Band of Bitches."

Allison and Nora looked muttered an, "Oh."

"Who are they?" House asked.

Lisa looked behind her in surprise. Yep, she totally didn't notice him the first time. "Hey." She said, weirded out by his mere presence.

"Hey." He said back, his eyes boring holes into hers before Nora interrupted.

"Arch nemeses. It's basically a group of self-involved individuals." Nora explained.

"And they've been pissing me off for years. What the hell is their problem?" Lisa flicked back into her furious mode.

"Oh, by the way, don't let on that we call them _that_." Nora added before turning back towards the board as a small plump woman walked in with an attitude. And once again, the noise died down. But this time, it's more quietly so, you'd think you'd hear a needle drop if one does.

She sent each student a deadly glare, each and every one of them, resting longer on House. "I don't care if your parent is the president of whatever country or if you're the richest man alive. If you don't think you can handle my class, find someone else." Stepping out of the small podium for the teachers in front, she added, "I'm going to get something in the teachers' lounge. And those who would want to transfer to another class, you should not be here when I get back. Those who would stay, start reading the first lesson."

She walked out of the room and a minute later, 2 shaking students followed with all their things in hand.

A tall well-built black guy huffed and smirked. "Chickens." He said and half the room chuckled at his remark.

* * *

He's down to his last class for the day before he retires to his room and calls it a day. _Room 111B | Music | Angela Jennings_ his card read. Finally finding the room and stepping inside, a familiar whole but raspy voice called him. "House!"

He glanced up and saw Lisa smiling at him. And oh, he really saw her. Her features are more accentuated in the light of the day; the outline of her jaws, the way her lips turn up at the sides, the right amount of her hair that falls around her face, giving her a mysterious vibe. Had he not paid much attention, he'd never notice how simple yet complex she is. Everything is different in the day than they are in the night; he had always believed that. But looking at her in that room where the peach sunlight kisses everything, he's damn sure her eyes bear that same glint she had when he saw her for the first time; deep cerulean orbs that he would be willing to drown on.

He walked over to her, his eyes never leaving hers, and sat down on an empty chair beside hers. "What can you play?" She asked instantly, her eyes running over the music sheet in her hands.

"Piano, guitar, violin, sax, and…" He trailed, his forehead scrunched up.

"And…?" She looked up at him under her lashes, waiting.

"Bagpipe."

"BAGPIPE?!" She exclaimed in wonder and glee.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, sorry." She laughed. "It's just really rare to find a guy who knows how to play a bagpipe. Are you good?"

He shrugged, "I guess. Do you have one here?"

"No, sadly. I've been trying to get the headmaster to get one in here but, no luck so far."

Leaning in closer to her, he whispered in her ear, "I have one in my room. You wanna see it tonight?"

She stilled, her senses overwhelmed by their proximity. His voice is low and raspy and sexy and she can feel the warmth spreading on her earlobes and her cheeks. He pulled back a little and locked his eyes with hers. _God!_ The intensity of his gaze makes her want to pull him closer to her and kiss the living daylights out of him then and there. But oh, she knew better. "You're barely here a day and you're already making inappropriate proposals?" She chuckled, not offended, no, but playfully.

"I'm really good at playing bag pipes, though." He said, leaning back on his chair.

She smiled saucily at him and answered before the professor walked in, "No."

The class was nearing on its end in a couple of minutes and he's not the one to give up on his proposal. "I'm kind of a pro. I could teach you."

"No." She laughed softly.

He pouted his soft full lips like a 6-year old, "Aw, c'mon, Cuddles, why?"

"Because," She stated firmly before the bell rang and she started gathering all her things, and stood up gracefully. She then leaned to his ear with an evil playful smirk, "I don't think the bagpipe is the only thing being blown if I do."

* * *

**A/N: **I really had fun writing this chapter! Especially the parts where I played with House's feelings towards Nora and Cuddy! (Please don't throw ripe tomatoes at me, thanks!) This is totally a Huddy fic, I promise you. I just really like to shake things up a bit because in most fics Huddy is sort of like love at first sight and that shit, although gives me a lot of feels, is becoming an absolute cliche. So, bear with me on this, will ya, mates?

Also, for House's Oral Languages subject, I had seek the help of my friend Babet who's Dutch. So, Babet, if you're reading this, thanks, bae! You rock! Love you!

OY, be a good mate and leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4:Dragons, Questions, and Baking

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope. Ain't a rich bitch.

**A/N:** So, after 3 weeks of sulking over how poor my writing skills are, I found myself scrolling through my old Castle fic which was pretty darn good considering the way I write nowadays, and sulked some more. And here I am after 31 days—still far from satisfied with the way I write this but does not also want to abandon this fic because I have so much idea—updating even though most of you are probably rolling your eyes so far back in your head because of how shitty my writing skills are. So I swear to you, by the old gods and the new, to bring back my poetic justice from 2 years ago even if it means I have to pay the iron price.

Also not BETA'd because all my friends are lame and have no time for me.

* * *

He smirked as they walked out of the room, him at her heels. In two quick strides, he was walking by her side. "So, do you want to have a boyfriend?"

"What makes you think I don't already have one?" She backfired without looking at him, an eyebrow raised and she made a turn to the left.

"Because you believe in fairytales." He said. "Despite the composed and independent exterior, you're still waiting for your prince charming who will slay the dragon outside your door and swoop you off your feet."

She came to a halt, putting a hand over her hip and slowly turned around to face him with a sweet smile on her lips, but her eyes say otherwise. "I don't believe in fairytales."

"Oh, but you do." His whisper was throaty and low.

As she looked up at him, she realized the proximity of their faces—their breaths would have fogged up each other's glasses had they have them. His cerulean blue eyes boring into her grey ones and she pressed her lips together tightly and straightened her back to gain composure. But her attempt at standing tall went in vain as he towered over her.

"Fairytales are a load of bull. If I want the dragon slain, I would do so myself. Those stories were written by men to satisfy their hero complex. They all would have been much better if they were _actually_ told on a woman's point of view." She said, jutting her chin out.

He barely had time to react before she sent her hair flying around as she turned to walk away.

The air rushed through his direction and he trailed, eyes narrowed into thin slits as if trying to figure out the scent lingering in his nostrils. "Your hair…" He murmured. But she was gone, leaving a trail of thuds echoing in the distance and her remarkable scent.

* * *

"Oh-kay. So, you made _sexual_ comments about Lisa _to_ _Lisa_?" Wilson said an hour later when he finally stopped pacing their room and looked at House who's lying down in his bed with his fingers laced on the top of his abdomen.

"Just because she looks all hot and powerful doesn't mean she has no feelings in her body." He shrugged.

Wilson stepped closer to House and put a hand on his hip, his sleeves rolled up just below his elbows. "Doesn't also mean you can sexually harass her."

"Who said anything about harassing her? I invited her up here to show her my bagpipe," House punctuated with a popping sound, making everything he said seem like a big joke.

"Some pipe you wanted to show her."

House sat up. "You don't believe me?"

Wilson shrugged and sat down on his own bed.

Shaking his head, House opened his closet and pulled out the said bagpipe from the top most shelf and handed it over to his roommate.

"Fine." Wilson replied. A thought crossed his mind and he tried to restrain himself from voicing it out loud and squeezing the answer from him. But he doesn't want to blow his cover. He's been doing a good job trying to hide his really big crush on Nora from everyone for so long. Or so he hopes.

Another hour later—of trying to calm down and convince himself that House was probably just trying to hit on every woman on the building—he couldn't take the itch of the curiosity anymore so he sat up on his desk opposite House's and tried to formulate the question that's been bugging the hell out of him.

"House."

But as though the other could hear his thoughts, House just annoyingly huffed and rolled his eyes away from the foreign book he was trying to read. "Just spit it out."

"Last night, you told me you _like_ _Nora_. And today, you hit on _Lisa._"

"That isn't a question."

James cleared his throat. "Why?" He said as he turned around.

Closing his book and leaning back into his chair, he chimed. "Because I do _like_ Nora."

"So why are you hitting on Lisa and not Nora?" James asked, lost in translation.

House got up and leaned his bottom on his desk, facing Wilson. "Were we talking about like-_like_?" He asked playfully, tilting his head to the side. "I thought we were just talking about friendly like."

"But you said—"

He grinned mischievously, "Do you know not know the language of our generation, Wilson? Tell you what I know, though. I know you have the hots for Nora."

Each word came out of his lips fluidly. The last remark spilling over Wilson like cold water.

James' eyes widened in panic for a moment before he scowled, "What made you think that? That's… that's ridiculous! I _don't_ have the hots for Nora. She's just a…a friend." He fired quickly, nervously.

He tilted his head to the side as if to say, _C'mon, seriously?_

"I don't!" Wilson insisted, eyes averting everywhere in the room, only falling on House's face once.

House stood up slowly and walked towards Wilson. Putting his hand on the worried man's shoulder, he sighed out a loud. "You're such a terrible liar." He said, shaking his head, before heading towards the door.

"Fine!" Wilson yelled. "I _do_ like her. Are you happy now?"

He stopped for a brief moment but didn't turn back to face his roommate. In a heartbeat, he reached for the doorknob and disappeared.

Wilson stood stunned alone in their room before another horrifying thought flashed in his mind and he bolted out after his roommate. Given the amount of time, he was ahead and the far length of the distance there is from where House was walking in the long corridor floored by maple-varnished wood and their door, Wilson ran incredibly fast to try and catch up to his pace. Panting in uneven patterns, he said, "Are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?" House said, feigning innocence and resumed walking.

* * *

During the round call for dinner, House and Wilson both sat beside each other on the long dining bench much like last night. Their left was full of other students—ones he does not know but Wilson does not seem to mind—and the bench opposite them where Nora and Cuddy sat last night were still left empty. The other students were already gathered and some were still just coming in, carrying their bags with the early evening mist on their hair. House had on a complete poker face while Wilson was trying to mask his guilt-ridden face and failing miserably.

"Hey." Nora greeted cheerfully at the table but only House responded with a quiet 'hey'. "Are you alright?" She addressed Wilson whose head was bent down so low and was lost studying the dimensional space located at the surface of his shoes. She reached her hand out across the table as far as she can reach and caressed his hair with her fingertips.

The gesture made Wilson look up and put on an overly-excited smile. "Hey, yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" He fired consecutively in one breath.

Nora was obviously all weirded out by her friend's odd behavior. Three years they've known each other and he hadn't once acted like this before. Her eyes were big and her forehead scrunched up. "Jimmy?" She tried again, using her nickname for him.

"He's fine." House said, leaning his right arm on the table and patting Wilson's shoulder cap with his other. "He just can't function around you because he's _so_ truly, madly, deeply in love with you." He said, batting his eyelashes a little too excessively.

Nora giggled uncontrollably before Wilson could even think of a nice come back to make House seem like he's lying, but oh no, no luck. "Don't listen to him! He's insane!" Wilson shrugged House's hand from his shoulder and stood up. "_Completely, utterly, _insane!"

Nora said cheekily, grinning from ear to ear and tilted her head to the side, "You don't have to shout, Jimmy. I have kind of always known." She added, shrugging.

Well that took his breath. "Wait, what?!" Wilson's eyes grew in horror. The deep affection he's been trying to hide for so long is now out in the open _and_ she had _always_ known? What has he ever done wrong for God to punish him like this? He prays every night and attends church whenever he can. He doesn't step on anyone, nor did he ever try to intentionally hurt anyone! And yet, there he was, standing in front of the girl he has admired for years, the truth naked in front of him. And her.

She motioned for him to sit back down and he did. She then leaned over and said in a low voice, "It's okay, Jimmy. It's the twenty-first century. You will no longer be diagnosed as psychologically ill. Homosexuality is neither a sin nor an abomination." She said, her palm reaching for his face and cupping his right cheek, a sweet smile offered just for him playing on her face.

"I'm not—" He shook his head, couldn't quite able to make out the unbelievable words as to which she apparently _have always had_ associated him with. He shrugged and moved away from her touch, moving so far back on his seat that he fell on his back.

"_James!_" Nora shrieked loud enough for the whole student body to turn to the source of sound. "Oh, God! Are you alright?" She scurried out of her seat and around the table to lean down near him.

House was trying to stifle his laughter and completely succeeding so.

On the floor, Wilson was so red in the face about all that was happening that he got up when people were quickly crowding around him and bolt out of the dining hall. This is not going any good for him. This might be the worst night of his life.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Lisa said, passing a completely distraught James running fast and away from where they were all supposed to be.

She fashioned a frown on her face as she approached her table and noticed the commotion settling down as seconds tick and her best friend slipping down into her seat. "What happened here? I saw James running away looking distressed. Is he okay?" She asked, before doing the same and facing Nora.

"He fell from his chair." Nora replied with furrowed brows.

"Why would he be upset over it?"

"There were other things too."

"Like…?"

"I told him that it's okay to come out of the closet." She whispered.

Lisa gasped a short breath. "Why on earth would you say that?!"

House watched the interaction between the two with a straight face on, all trace of amusement washed out from his face.

"Because _it is_ okay to come out." Nora replied, trying to make a very obvious point.

"Yes! But not _for him_, because James _isn't_ gay!" She hissed through her mouth.

Nora's eyes widened with terror mixed with guilt, covering her mouth with her hand. Lisa shook with disbelief over something her friend hadn't figured out before. "Holy crap." She said, her head dropping on her hands. "Crap, crap, crap!"

As the schoolmasters started coming in, the noise started dying down too. "I have to go talk to James." Nora said and stood up swiftly and gracefully walked out of the room before the headmaster could sit down.

A clink of glass echoed and all went still to listen. "The nominations for the student council will be postponed until the 17th next month to give you time to analyse the students you want to nominate." Headmaster Adler said, her voice firm and authoritative. "Welcome, new students. I hope you all had a pleasant first day." She added with a polite smile and sat down, a signal for the food to be served.

When House's soup was laid in front of him, he picked up his spoon and started scooping in for sips. "You run for student council, don't you?" He told Lisa after a moment.

"Why? You want to know your competition?"

"As you noticed, I'm a bit antisocial."

"Your constant bugging begs to differ." She retorted.

"Your reaction during the announcement about the nomination: just a tiny quirk of your eyebrow which you probably didn't think I'd notice and now you're surprised that I did." He smirked. He liked moments like this—verbal sparring with intellectual beings, preferably women because they're very opinionated. And sexy, obviously. "Plus everyone seems to know you."

"What makes you think I didn't just date someone popular?"

"You're not the type of girl who would settle for a shadow-reputation. You're the kind of girl who builds her own. These people didn't just like you, they respect you."

No one has ever read her like a book before and it took her by surprise; the way he seem to really know what he's talking about, the way he talks about it with a straight face, the words rolling off of his tongue as if it's the most common thing in the world. "Huh." She trailed. Not to rise an argument but to process the information.

They resumed their dinner in silence and they were almost done with the main course consisting of meatball spaghetti and French toasts (ah, the perks of being in a prestigious boarding school) when they have both finally accepted that neither Wilson nor Nora will be coming back to have their supper.

"Looks like they aren't coming back." She murmured.

He hummed his approval. Silence settled between them again and his eyes narrowed into thin slits. "So what are you hiding?"

"Huh?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Skeletons in the closet. Dirty little secret. C'mon," He smirked, "everybody has at least one."

She put down her spoon and leaned towards him, smirking back at him and her arms propped on the table, she whispered to him, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Oh, c'mon!" He huffed and lolled his head back. "That's not fair!"

"Fine. What's yours?"

"I asked first." He said, putting his foot down.

A blonde sneaked in beside Cuddy and chimed in. "What are we playing?" She asked cheerfully, her eyes half-lidded because of the smile that broke out so wide in her face.

"20 questions." House replied.

"Really?" She giddily beamed at him.

"No, sweetie, he was kidding." Cuddy sneaked a hand around Alison's shoulder and let the blonde lean against her. "And you're baked." She murmured through the blonde's hair.

Allison giggled and closed her eyes for a moment, still grinning from ear to ear and held her index finger against her pursed lips. "Sssshhhhhh!"


End file.
